


Tease

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whiny, needy Anakin is always going to be a sub. What he hates (and loves) most though, is when the reader teases him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is a blurb/drabble. One of the shorter things I've written, and I will probably write a few of these like this, since I've found that some prompts are easier to have shortened. Enjoy cubs!

Anakin is sure he’s going to break when you tease him. He’s come to realize that you enjoy it; teasing him, that is. You love bringing him right up to the edge of his release and then denying it. You love when he gasps and shivers and _begs_ because he’s literally _right there damn it_ and he just needs release. And as you’re straddling his lap now, panties brushing against his exposed cock, he’s sure that he’s going to die.

His fingers twist in the sheets, hips raising as his blood reaches a boiling point. You had told him not to touch, but his ability to follow orders is quickly deteriorating. As you drag yourself up against him again, he loses it, hands flying to your hips as he begs you to let him come. _Please_ , just let him come. The words spill from him in tangled knots, choking him as he becomes desperate for what he can’t have.

Shifting off of him, you giggle at the way he grows whiny, hips bucking up into the air as he tries to get that friction that you deny him. You press a kiss to his ear, whispering that he was disobeying, and that’s why he doesn’t get what he wants. As he begins to calm down, you smile. Yes, teasing Anakin was one of your favorite things. But watching him come was probably a very close second.


End file.
